Where They Went
by Calypso1325
Summary: In a world where magic and magical creatures are outlawed an unlikely trio find themselves searching for a life free from prosecution.
1. Vladimir

**Hello! Before we start the story I want to let the readers know of a little housekeeping. There's going to be a list of trigger warnings at the bottom of every chapter. Also, on the top of every chapter I'll run a list of the character's human names. Lastly, any author's notes will be found at the bottom of the chapter. I hope you enjoy the story and please don't forget to review so I can make it better! I do not own Hetalia in the slightest!**

 **Vladimir-Romania**

 **Stefan-Bulgaria**

 **Arthur-England**

 **Lukas-Norway**

* * *

 **Vladimir's Point of View**

The rosy fingers of dawn began to creep up the night sky slowly illuminating the dark woods. The hours were numbered for the vampire and Vladimir found himself biting back yelps as the rays of sunlight started hitting him, turning his skin bright red. Ignoring the pain, the teenager kept on running to his makeshift sanctuary not too far off from where he was. The young man .within minutes. found himself near a tall tree with a small carving of the letter "V" on the base of it's trunk. Vlad quickly took out his oak wand from his coat pocket. His eyes snapped shut and began to concentrate on an enchantment.

"Exorior!" The teen felt energy leave his body in a stream of deep red aura. Slowly a tent with a small assortment of enchanted figures on it's sides stood. Vladimir quickly entered the camp and once again began to close his eyes and fix on another assortment of words. "Abdo!" In an instant the vampire's camp slowly disappeared from the outside eye.

Quickly Vladimir dashed over to the safety of his tent. As he opened the flap he stepped into a room enchanted to be bigger on the inside. Shelves of books lined the walls and there was an assortment of furniture (all stolen and miniaturized by the vampire himself) with a small bed sat at the far right. Vladimir pulled out a small vile of crimson liquid and put it on a small desk by the bookshelf. The little vial of blood had gotten the man into a little bit of trouble. With a slight shudder he vowed to never try to court a married woman before taking her blood. A small sigh escaped the man's lips as he flopped down the couch exhausted from the night's excitement.

However try as he may he couldn't stop his mind from trailing from thought to thought. He wondered if his little brother was healthy and strong under his friend, Stefan's care. It's been years since he left the duo and he felt as though his heart grew heavier with every day long has it been since he heard his little brothers laugh? Since he heard Stefan's mothering after pulling one of his many practical jokes? He then worried about how he needed to increase the miles apart from the two people he cared for the most. Vladimir knew he didn't have enough supplies to make the round trip just yet. There were spells to be learned ;supplies to be stolen.

The man sighed yearning for the good days where he didn't have to worry about the threat the loomed over the world as he knew it. With a shake of his head Vladimir expelled the thought. He knew those days were far behind him- it was pointless to mourn. With that thought Vladimir rolled farther into the crease of his couch, leaving his bed unoccupied. The vampire closed his eyes waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

Many hours later Vladimir heard the sounds of ruffling leaves with his trained ears. In an instant Vladimir darted up deriving his wand from his jacket. _The police force couldn't have found me._ He thought trying to ease the sense of dread that haunted him. Vladimir sauntered over to the tent holding his wand readily and thinking of an attack spell. He decided that he wouldn't aim to kill just to wound. Perhaps if he could best the guards he could drink from them as well... He opened the big flap of his door and spotted a boy with dark blonde hair and green eyes snake behind Vlad's tree. His foot seemed to be injured and muttered a few curses under his breath.

Vladimir wanted to help the man yet he knew that just anybody could process a wand -the police force was known for posing as magic users. It simply wasn't safe enough to practice sympathy anymore. The boy flicked his wand emitting a dark green energy dispelling Vlad's doubts of the man. His lips moved in a silent spell and slowly roots began to twist around his body and suddenly they dragged him underground. Vladimir lowered his wand in amazement.

Vladimir knew of the spell. It was very difficult to conjure and if Vladimir was correct in his assumption it would only keep the man underground and unharmed for a few moments at the most. The vampire glanced around the camp watching as a pair of soldiers run with big brown hounds. Although he knew that he was safe behind the false scent that emitted from the makeshift home he still fretted over the man underground. There was a good chance that he would have problems covering up the scent that he left behind.

The group stopped for a few seconds while the dogs sniffed the ground. Time seemed to stop for a second and a tug of remorse for the man who seemed to be found out until he saw a shocking wave of blue dart from behind the men. The dogs went wild and chased after the snuff of magic. The police forced darted from being the man and left the scene. Moments after the boy rose up from his root sanctuary gasping for breath. A few seconds later a boy fell hard on the ground next to him in a veil of blue aura.

Empathy struck the teen as the man as quickly went to aid the wizards. With wand still in hand he poked a head out of the shielded view of my camp. Energy surged through the man-he could hear the barking and yelling of the men.

"Venit!" Vladimir yelled in the old language to gain the trust of the two boys just feet away. The one with the hurt leg glanced at me with deep green eyes filled with mistrust. The other stared with blank blue hues. The man with the green eyes glanced at the man with the blue with an untold question hung in the air. The blue eyed boy nodded and found himself helping the man with the green eyes. Slowly but surely they hobbled over into the safety of my camp. As soon as they were hidden the vampire brought the green eyed man's arm over the hunch of his shoulder.

"This way! Hurry!We need to fix his wounds." Vladimir ordered as he led the men to the tent and brought boy back on his bed.

"Are you specialized in healing magic?" The green eyed man asked in a strangled voice. Vladimir swiftly shook his head. It seemed pointless to learn such magic because creatures of the night healed so easily.

"Are either of you?" Vladimir questioned.

"No."The boy with the green eyes replied quickly. Vlad bit back a curse and moved over to the bookshelf in search of a text with healing magic. He could feel the eyes of the man with blue orbs burn into him.

"It's to the left next to the blue book of charms." The blue eyed boy stated in a monotone voice. _How did he know that?_ Vladimir questioned as he followed his instructions and finally pulled out a worn brown book. Darting back to the green eyed man while flipping to a page with a mending spell. A few seconds the vampire settled into a page.

"Emanture!" A warm feeling filled Vladimir's gut and red sparks flew from his wand. With a sharp crack the green eyed boy gasped and then sighed.

"Thanks." He said slowly moving his foot.

"No problem." Vladimir replied admiring his handy work. Not too shabby for a magician who wasn't specialized in healing.

"My names Arthur."The green eyed man stated holding out his hand."And this is Lukas." He jested his head over to the man with the blue eyes.

"Vladimir." The vampire replied and shook his hand and then held it out again for Lukas. The man stiffened when their skin made contact. Vladimir raised a brow but said nothing. _What was up with this guy?_ " Were are you guys heading?"

"North hopefully."Arthur responded sitting himself up. He scrunched his dark eyebrows together."You've heard the rumors?"

"Yeah." It was said by almost everyone and their mothers that magic wasn't outlawed in the North. There was no concrete evidence-the government wouldn't allow it- yet it wasn't totally norther provinces was known for having a more laxed state. "How long have you've been traveling?"

"A few weeks." Arthur looked down at his palms. While Lukas kept his face void of any emotion. Vladimir bit the bottom of his lips with the tip of his fang as he remembered his first few weeks away from home. "I've been traveling a bit less then Lukas. But you wouldn't believe the shit we've been through." Vladimir gave a toothy grin and took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Try me." Arthur crinkled his bushy eyebrows together and bit the bottom of his lips. With a glance to the ground he began his tale.

"I lived not too far from here..."

 **tw-A tiny bit of swearing towards the bottom said by Arthur. (located third paragraph from the bottom)**


	2. Lukas

**I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters. There are no trigger warnings for this chapter but I do want to warn the readers that the themes of the stories will get a bit dark! With that I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review and help a struggling writer out! (Also do any of you guys have a problem where the doc manager pages will eat your words when you're editing your stories? I do, please tell me if you know how to fix it or if you have the same problem.)**

* * *

 **Lukas' Point of view**

"I lived not too far from here." Arthur looked at his old,muddy boots for a fraction of a second. His face was tinted a pale pink as he spoke his next few words."O-over by the lake on the other side of town."

Lukas could feel a sense of cool emotion snake it's way into the room. Lukas had a bit of a hard time reading the emotions,as he wasn't too excelled in his seer magic just yet. Still Lukas glanced up and saw Vladimir's mouth was agape in some sort of grimage it didn't take magic to know that Vladimir seemed to be troubled by something or another. However, in an instant the look was gone and so was the chances for Lukas to read his mood.

"It wasn't too long ago that I noticed the magical people were treated differently. Suddenly signs against magic were posted, books depicting them were outlawed and slowly all traces of magic was snuffed." An involuntary shiver went up Lukas' spine. He remembered those days filled with witch burnings and trials a little too well. It was a miracle that Lukas made it out alive, free from a horrible death.

"And then you ran away?" Vladimir asked cupping his chin, his leg was crossed over in a relaxed sort of way. Traces of anything less than contentment was lost from the man. It was as if he was drinking in Arthur's story.

"Yes.I-it just seemed as though it was the right time." Arthur replied a bit too quickly. Lukas could sense that he was hiding something from the group. The seer looked at Arthur concentrating his magic into reading his mood and thoughts. All Lukas could sense was a warm, intense feeling and a glimpse of a man with a bright warm smile and eyes as blue as the sky. It was no doubt that Arthur cared for the man as much as life itself. Lukas' breath hitched in the back of his throat feeling like a fish out of water as he remembered ghosts of his own past. Lukas' hands gripped the couch while Vladimir and Arthur stared at him in confusion.

"Your lucky." Lukas said quickly in an attempt to cover his tracks." Things have become a lot worse." Vladimir hummed in agreement, tapping on the side of his pants in an uneven rhythm. Arthur raised a brow at this once again confused.

"I didn't think it was possible." Even without his sense Lukas could believe the statement. Public executions, mock trials and propaganda raged on in the southern town for what seemed like forever. However, without any real progress in snuffing magic out the government went further into their investigations posing as magic users or torturing family members of suspected users. He wouldn't forget the day when his neighbor was searched at the crack of night or the earth shaking screams of his wife as they were being taken the less the public burning of his children...

"No one did." With a long sigh Vladimir stood from his spot walking over to his shelves of books. Lukas blinked at the action not yet seeing a motive for the walk. With his back towards the men Vladimir retrieved a dark red vial and resumed his position on the arm of the couch. Lukas began to freeze suddenly in his spot.

"Mate?" Arthur asked leaning backwards into the crease of the couch. Vladimir gave a hum in response as he unscrewed the cap. "What's in the bottle?"

"Uh blood?"Vladimir's eyes back and forth between both of the men. Lukas found a spike of adrenaline in his body and he could feel the atmosphere drop a few degrees. Vladimir laughed at the duo's reaction."Too soon?" The man said with a laugh showing off a pair of sharp teeth.

"Your a vampire?"Lukas questioned his voice filled with amazement. A rush of emotions filled the room-all so overpowering that it sent a large shock of pain through Lukas' head.

"I thought you two knew. The red eyes weren't a tip off?" Lukas met Vladimir's eyes for a hint of a second, they were the color of strawberry jam-somehow the inhuman color wasn't exactly intimidating. Vladimir's mouth twisted in a way that wasn't exactly a smile-more of a grimage. For the first time Lukas felt a new aura surrounding the man- sullen and sad- almost like the atmosphere around his old village people who have accepted their fate. "How about the teeth?" He flashed the men a grin.

"I thought you were just a wizard." Arthur muttered running a hand through his blonde hair. Lukas directed his attention to Vladimir his mind filled with questions.

"How on earth have you been hiding out here for so long?" The vampire shrugged in response.

"This tent gives me all the coverage that I need. At night I go to the village and take what I need." Vladimir took a swig of the blood from his vile and gave out a loud sigh.

"You mean blood?"Arthur stated gripping his chair until his knuckles turned a bright white.

"I'm not like the others. I wasn't born this way..." Vladimir started his voice started having an edge to it.

"But that still doesn't make it right." Arthur growled, face twisted in a scowl.

"Stop!"Lukas voiced."We're not going to get anywhere by fighting!"

"And what do you suppose we do?" Arthur spat his eyes meeting Lukas."Vampires are the reason why people started hating magic!"

"And we are supposed to hate them? Don't you see this is what the government wants? For us to be divided?" Lukas growled at the last part." We need all the help we can get if we want to survive so get your shit together!"

Arthur looked at Lukas with his brows scrunched together. Although Lukas did not know Arthur for too long he picked up on the fact that Arthur didn't like to be wrong. Vladimir glanced at Arthur raising a brow at him. An unspoken challenge rose through the air. But finally Arthur backed down swallowing his pride.

"Fine." He finally said."But I still don't trust you."

"That's fine with me." Vladimir stated with a puff swallowing down his blood for good measure.

"Well now that that's settled." Arthur stated, his voice heavy with malice."What now?"

"Now we plan." Lukas responded looking at the pair of men.

* * *

 **Hello! It's been a little bit since I updated. Originally I was going to write this in Arthur's perspective and it was very challenging to say the least. The chapter seemed to write itself after choosing Lukas' pov,however. I hope that you guys don't fret about the relationship between the magic trio-things are going to be rocky before it is smooth sailing but I do promise that eventually they will find themselves in happy in each other's company!**

 **Please don't forget to review! It helps me a lot to continue to be motivated and to work on my art style!**

 **Dere KuroHaru- I love the magic trio!It seems as though they aren't getting enough love so I wanted to take a hand at it! Bulgaria will show up at some point but I'm not sure if he'll be physically there or if he will be in a flashback! Thank you so much and I hope you liked this!**


	3. Arthur

**Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'm sorry it is a tad short! If you could be so kind and comment it would really help me in making the story better! Also I don't think I'm doing trigger warnings any more I feel like the story is going to be a bit too dark for me to warn you guys so I apologize about that! I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters! :D**

 **Arthur**

* * *

Arthur was sure to watch the vampire's lazy movements as he sipped on the blood of the innocent. He watched as the vampire's eyes grew a deeper,more hellish red with every small sip. A shudder went down Arthur's spine as he wondered about the vampire's victim. A memory of a boy with golden hair surfaced to Arthur's subconscious but he pushed the thoughts down. The ghosts of Arthur's past could wait until the matter at hand was settled. Besides Arthur decided that it would be a mistake to lose his guard with the vampire around.

"Are we assuming that were all sticking together?" Vladimir's voice was set in a high pitched quirky sort of tone. Arthur could hear Lukas draw in a frustrated sigh to his left. It was obvious that Lukas wasn't happy with playing mediator.

"Are you assuming that you can survive by yourself?" Lukas' voice was characteristically monotone and relaxed. It was as if he wasn't talking about bettering his chances of survival.

"I saved you guys. Not the other way around." The vampire motioned his hand carrying the vile over to Arthur, sloshing his liquid in the process."Besides I can't work with people who can't trust me. I wouldn't be able to let my guard down."

Arthur scoffed at the monster's words. Arthur considered himself one of the least threatening people in the room. The magician could feel Lukas' eyes boring into him forcing Arthur to take a glance towards his partner. Although Arthur didn't know Lukas for very long he did have a healthy respect for him; although Arthur wasn't sure how but Lukas seemed to know how to judge a person and what motives he or she would have. Several times he would guess which way the police would turn or just what lies to feed them. It didn't take long for Arthur to realize that Lukas was a man to be feared as well as a man to be trusted.

But still Arthur was a stubborn man and he couldn't find himself to swallow his pride.

"That's funny, I feel exactly the same." Arthur stood from his spot and crossed his arms over his chest. His temper was acting up and he knew that he was about to do something that was incredibly brave or horribly stupid. "Thank you for the help but I think I'll be just fine on my own."

With that Arthur left the tent without hearing any sort of response from the vampire or Lukas. His cheeks were a rather hot red color as he walked farther into the woods leaving Lukas behind. After his temper flared out Arthur felt a bit daft but didn't care to admit it to himself. On another hand Arthur felt a shimmer of sadness draw out into a heavy ache inside of his bones and manifested itself into his lungs so it was a challenge to breathe.

It's been many years since Peter Kirkland.

Far too many for Arthur to care to admit and every day seemed to weigh harder on the man. Somedays Arthur could remember the sounds of the boy's laughter or the way that they would argue for what seemed like ages. Arthur now wished that his life indeed had lasted for ages before the creatures of the night snuffed his life away. The man was so lost in thought he did not realize that the darkness of night faded slowly away into a new day.

Surrounded by the colors of dawn Arthur found himself unsure of his next steps in survival. He was lacking in any sort of food or shelter and that did pose as a rather large problem. After pondering his dilemma for a while Arthur decided that his best bet was to backtrack into the town a few miles back and gather a small amount of supplies that would last him into the next town over. Arthur clicked his tongue as he thought about the likability of being caught by the police force on his way to safety. With a scrunch of his nose Arthur began to concentrate focusing his light on an unnamed spell.

Slowly Arthur felt a change surge through him. He felt his hair burn in agony and his eyes go into a melting sort of sensation. His body ached as he grew taller and as he lost his lanky figure. When all of the pain subsided Arthur glanced at his hands now containing a dark facade. If Arthur was able he would of smiled as he became one with the shadows completely hidden from view. It seemed as though he would have no problem in hiding as he approached the town.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I hope you guys aren't upset that I've been straining the boys relationship so much! I just honestly believe that they wouldn't get along at first and they would have to learn to like and respect each other. Please don't forget to review so I can try to alter my writing style! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
